heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-28 Get a Pedicure
Just after nightfall, a dark figure floats against the night sky over the waters of the Delaware Bay. "Now, how did I know I'd found you out here," Superman asks as he looks down at Fathom. "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find anything regarding the subs last night. I'll keep trying, though." Aspen is floating on her back far further from the shore than most would feel comfortable swimming. The moon is waxing gibbous and the clear night sky has the silvery light streaming down. Aspen grins as Superman drops from the sky to hover there, as fluid in the air as she is in the water. "They kept me busy all day. I needed to find *some* time to recharge my batteries." She points out. A flick of her hands takes her from horizontal to vertical, just her head and shoulders above the water and she gives a small, frustrated sigh at the news. "Thank you." She says softly. Sincerely. "Certainly." Superman isn't sure whether he should change the subject or not. It's sort of an important issue, certainly, but what do you say at a time like this? Harping on it isn't going to help. "I forwarded your name to the rest of the Justice League for a vote. I imagine you'll receive an invitation shortly. I hope you consider it." "I saw the news about Wonder Woman. Certainly no one will be able to claim that it's a nationalist group." Aspen says, and then gives a small amused frown. Since Superman's hovering above the water, and she's at oh, eye-level with his boots, it's a rather awkward conversation angle. There's a slight movement of her hands and the water about her suddenly surges up, lifting and holding her at a more 'normal' level with the Man of Steel. "Better. I'm still flattered you feel I'd be a good addition to the team." They're some of the most well-known heroes around. Most people don't even know who the Blue *are*. Superman smiles at her as she joins him up in the sky, sitting on her pillar of water, a water throne if you will. "Well, flattery wasn't really my intention. It was more fighting bad guys. We also need to see about getting the pool installed. Figure you could help with that." Aspen laughs, the sound bouncing over the water. "I can certainly fill a pool quickly." She says, grinning. "And it wasn't your intention, but it's still flattering. It's actually even more flattering because of that. And I'm new to the bad guy fighting, but I'm sure you can show me the ropes." "I've got a bit of experience, yes." Superman smiles at her. It's been the happiest he's been all day, truth be told, after a late night meeting with his cousin put him in a foul mood. "So, you're saying you'll consider it." Aspen gives a short bob of her head. "Absolutely. If I can help, I want to help." Her smile dims a bit as she looks at him shrewdly. "You look kind of tired. I hope you've got plans to recharge your batteries too. It seems like you have to be everywhere and doing everything." A flash of white teeth as she grins then. "Makes me happy I don't travel as fast as you." Superman nods, "To be honest, I've been sleeping at the Hall to be closer to the work." And trying to stay away from home and work, but those are other things entirely. "Any advice for the weary? Whichever facial cream you use, I'm sure would be a good start." Aspen ducks her head, lips pressing together tightly to keep from laughing out loud. "It's kelp-based, unsurprisingly." She says when she's sure she won't break into a fit of giggles. Then she shakes her head, giving him a sympathetic look. "Tell me that the Hall has better accommodations than the hotels I've been staying in." "Well," Superman says with a smile, "The rooms are pretty nice. Plus, the food is free." His face falters a bit. "The bad news is some of the people snore. Good and bad, I'm afraid. Good and bad." Aspen's lips part to say something, and then she winces. "You have that enhanced-hearing thing, don't you? I was going to say make them sleep in another room but... That probably doesn't help you at all, does it." Now she looks so very sorry for the poor Man of Steel. "You know what you should do?" She holds up a hand and shakes her head, "And yes, I know you're going to totally balk but really. It's fabulous. Get a pedicure." Superman laughs, "Unfortunately, to get a proper toenail job, I need to do it myself. It's part of the problem with the powers." Superman chuckles a bit at how absurd that sounds. "So...you'd be staying at the Hall then," he perks. Aspen frowns at that. "Hmm. That does make it a bit more difficult. I guess I'm not used to dealing with people that bounce bullets." Unlike Atlanteans, Blue are still squishy. She cocks her head at the last bit. "People actually live at the Hall?" She hasn't heard details, so this is news to her! "Yeah," Superman nods. "The townie rooms are more like hotels/dorm rooms. But if it's your permanent residence you get a bigger space. Again. Free food." He hrms a bit and thinks. "I'd probably have to build you a route to the sea. That wouldn't take too long." That sets her eyes glittering again in the moonlight with her amusement. "*Build* me a route. It's even more amusing that you say it won't take long. I need to adjust my whole way of thinking. *And* they still need to vote on me." She reminds him. It's not a done deal yet. "Well, there's a lot of bashing involved. The route is 10 miles out from the sea, so what I'd do is dig underneath and create a reservoir. Piece of cake. Think of it like a runway." Superman chuckles, "True, but they're always looking for a hand." "Well if you're going to do that, you don't need a regular pool. You could just have an underground lake." Aspen says thoughtfully. "Not as much fun as a beach, but there's the upside of privacy." A pause. "Ten miles is a lot of digging. Even if you move faster than we do... doesn't it just make it seem that much longer to you?" "Sure, it's a lot of digging, but it'll be worth it. You try to talk me out of things a lot, you know that?" Superman's grin grows. "I was really making up that whole pool thing. The pool is fine. It was a joke." He nods, "Not really. I mean, it 'feels' a little longer. But it's really no big deal. Plus, it makes sense for a hero like Aqualad if he needs to get to the Hall. Or if the Titans need a different way to get in. Or if we need a different way to get out." His eyebrows raise as he looks up, "See, there's tons of utility." "Well, you seem to pile a lot of work on yourself. Maybe you need someone to get you to take it a little easy. Just because you can do everything doesn't mean you *should* be the one doing *everything*. Though if you make it large enough, I could station some Blue craft there." Aspen says, and then brightens at the mention of Aqualad. "I met him earlier! There was something that spilled in the bay, so he and I took care of it. He seemed very nice." "Well, I could certainly make it large enough for craft to get in," he says. When she talks about taking it easy he blushes again, "We're going surfing sometime, right? That counts, I suppose." To the Aqualad bit he nods vigorously, "He's a good young man. Lots of leadership skills." The blushing makes Aspen grin a bit, tilting her head over to keep watching his face even if he ducks his eyes. "Absolutely. Also, perk to surfing with me? There is *always* perfect waves." A nod about Aqualad. "I don't know much about Atlantis. I'll make sure to ask the Blue what they know about them. In all the commotion, it's never come up." "To be honest, I didn't know about the Blue before a few days ago. The war between our people was kept private from the populace." Superman grins, "Yeah, I'm sure that surfing with you is...well...perfect." "The waves are anyhow." Aspen says with a light, easy laugh. "They've spent a long time betting their security on hiding." She doesn't mention the people they have placed on the Surface world, pretending to be humans. That will hopefully be addressed internally. "There's still a strong faction that we should have maintained that." Which means the pressure is on for Aspen and her delegation. "Well, sometimes keeping your secrets hidden is understandable. I can see their point, even if I don't always agree with it." Superman takes a breath and looks towards the west and Metropolis, "I need to stop by home before I head to the Pacific to do my rounds. I'm holding you to that surfing thing." "Well if you can't take time out for a nap, at least have something to eat. If you start getting skinny I'm going to find a way to tie you up long enough for you to take care of yourself." Aspen says, doing her best to be all stern and imposing. She gestures to his costume. "Trust me, I'll be able to tell." There's the press of her lips together again, as she tries not to grin. "Absolutely." She agrees. "I'll make sure I've got the boards waxed and ready." Superman doubletakes at Aspen's choice of words and goes red. Immediately, "Well, no I a...I promise I'll take care of myself." He grins shyly, "Thank you. Thank you for these little conversations. They've really helped me. They've helped me get rid of the stress in my life and look at things in perspective. Not everyone talks to me in the way that you do. I really appreciate it." "Well, you can be intimidating in those bright primary colors." Aspen teases him, and then softens. "But when you talk to me, you talk to *me*. Not... whoever the Blue seem to think I am or the government worries I am. I appreciate it to. I haven't had friends to just... talk to lately." The water surges and shifts, bringing her closer towards him and she brushes a feather-light kiss against his cheek. It's a bit wet and salty of course. Then the water falls back all the way down, leaving her up to her shoulders in the water again. "Goodnight, Superman." Superman smiles down at her after opening his eyes, which had been closed at the brush of her lips. "Good night, Aspen. We'll talk soon." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs